


The First, The Last, and The Beginning

by balrock



Series: Immortality and Other Ways to Die [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: This is supposed to be written in a style similar to a religious text, creation legend according to Xerxes, not sure how well I did, religious theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrock/pseuds/balrock
Summary: They could have had anything, he could have given them endless possibilities, had they sought Asha; but they didn’t. So he took their flesh and blood, gave them what they paid for but not what they wanted — souls, love, power — and thought them foolish.The Seeker had long since passed into the Knowing, but Mithra longed to ask them where he wet wrong.
Series: Immortality and Other Ways to Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The First, The Last, and The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> * Truth as a concept: asha (order, justice, balance)  
>  * Druj: falsehood, deceit, chaos

Humans were formed naturally from the universe; made of star dust and gas, they fell to the world as stars — destroying and shaping the world as one.

Mithra’s gift to them as a connection to everything that had been and will be created naturally, as well as the Soul of the World. Along with that came the knowledge of how to shape the world, to create, but inevitably with it came the ability to destroy. 

Ishvala gave the first humans what are known in the world today as the “seven heavenly virtues;” Amemaj, in an effort to balance Ishvala’s work, gave humans traits that,if not held in check, could throw them into a chaos so unbalanced it could prove to be deadly.

Humans, more than any other being created or existed, craved dominion over all, and so caused unforeseen amounts of chaos — they created and destroyed without thought, trying to be more like their own creator; forgetting it was the universe that created them, not a god like the ones they tried to shape themselves after. Even Amemaj, catalyst of all this chaos, did not realize how weak willed and easily swayed humans would be, however, there was nothing he could do to undo what the damage already wrought. Not even Mithra, Knowing as he was, did nothing, deciding instead to see if Humans could correct their misdeeds.

The chaos and destruction reigned; the Soul of the World cried out for them to stop — they were taking too much and returning too little. A few yet heard her cries and gave their powers of creation and destruction willingly — those that did fled to the desert or the mountains; wend back to being nomads content to live off the land. 

Many more ignored the voice crying out in agony and did not heed its warnings. The Soul of the World begged Mitra to take away their powers along with their connection to the earth. So Mithra did — he took away the powers and knowledge he had bestowed upon them, along with their connection to the Soul of the World.

But this did not stop the humans from their reckless destruction, only spurred them on further. There were wars and destruction where there was once peace and unity. Too much death and not enough new life. 

It went on for millennia — blood and decay seeping into the ground. 

There were three groups that prospered from all this. Two that thrived in the desert:one crafted in gold after the truth they so seek, the other created in the image of Ishvala — with red eyes that ave seen too much and the white hair of the wise. It was the followers of Ishvala that nearly succeeded in wiping out the curse of Amemaj from their veins, and through that, abandoned the knowledge that was gifted them — not lost, but lying. They lived a life of piece and balance, creating and destroying with their own hands rather than trying to take after the gods. 

The last group — fashioned as the moon in the night — had a permanent settlement in the mountains but kept their nomadic ways for centuries and expanded to become one of the oldest and largest groups of people to inhabit the world. Of the three, it was this group that had the strongest connection to the Soul of the World, innate in them was the ability to feel the pulse and energy that connects every living thing. Some are still able to understand the knowledge left to them by their ancestors and learned how to manipulate the flow of energy. 

It was the ones that sought the Truth that fell first. A devout seeker of Asha, after a good many years of life, found their way to Meher-Tur: the pinnacle of all knowledge, light and dark kept in check by Mitra himself. 

“Aramazd, I come to you as a seeker of Asha,” they said. “What price would you ask of me?”

Mithra smiled and told them: “None. You have worked hard and upheld your duty to keep Druj in check. We are as equals here.”

Their gate, covered in beautiful carven vines and leaves and roots of the Tsarrn-Kenats, opened and they stepped over the threshold — the first and last to ever do so. 

They were not the last to enter into divinity’s domain. And yet, they were the only one who found their way there for the right reasons; only wanted knowledge to better themself and the world. 

The next person to step into Mithra’s domain was not a seeker, wanted something he could not have and paid for it in flesh and blood — the truth was too much for him to handle and it drove him mad. All the others were the same. They could have had anything, he could have given them endless possibilities, had they sought Asha; but they didn’t. So he took their flesh and blood, gave them what they paid for but not what they wanted — souls, love, power — and thought them foolish. 

The Seeker had long since passed into the Knowing, but Mithra longed to ask them where he wet wrong. 

He lost faith in the beings he helped shape and abandoned them as to world fell further to Druj — watching until he could no longer be impartial to the goings ons below.


End file.
